Sticks and Stones Soldier/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ninja (by Wassboss) : Ninjas : Sticks and Stones Warriors The 5 special force soldiers walk through the japanese forrest, making little noise as they sweep through the forest. They have been deployed to take down a japanese drug lord by the name of Yuko Sazumi, a vicious bully and a powerful figure in the japanese crime world. He has managed to aquire several nuclear weapons from an unknown source, possibly from an associate in north korea, and is using them to blackmail the japanese governement into compling to his demands. The emperor has contacted the american government and pleaded they send help, which they agreeded too. They hand picked the best of best special forces soldiers and whittled them down through even more intense training and merciless combat drills untill only the 5 best remained. The americans did not want Yuko to be able to trace these troops back to america if they were to be captured so instead of giving them conventional weapons they have instead trained and armed them with more melee and stealth orientated weaponry, making sure that these bear no american craftship upon them. These men have three missions, Kill Yuko Sazumi, find and disarm the nuclear weaponry and find out where the weaponry was aquired from. The ninja watches the 5 men make thier way through the forest from his rocky outcrop, studying their movements carefully. He can't quite make out who the leader is or if their even is one from this distance. "no matter" he whispers to himself, pulling back his robe and taking out the primitave musket it concealed. He did not like this unreliable, inaccurate and explosive weapon but his employer insisted it would make his job easier and he is not a man to question orders. He picks his target, ajusting the aim one more time before firing the shot. The shot pierces the silent morning air, slaming into the skull of the nearest soldier. It blasts off most of the skin on his right side and leaves a gaping hole in his skull, he doesn't even have time to let out a cry of pain before he hits the ground dead . The other soldiers immediatly enter a state of parinoia, scanning the area for any signs of an attack. The ninja has already ducked down out of sight but the sharp eyes of the soldiers pick out the small trail of black, blowing up in the wind, betreying the cover of the ninja ever so slightly. The leader gestures to his two crossbowmen to tak aim, instructing one to fire first followed by the other, all with a few twists of the hand. The nearest one fires first, the bolt lodging itself in the edge of the outcrop, bleeping for a few seconds before detonating, blasting off a suprisingly large amount of the rock. The ninja is caught off guard and he slips forward slightly giving the next soldier all he needs. The ninja feels his head rock back as the bolt slams into his neck, beeping and flashing red. He tries franticly to pull it out but to no avail, the explosion taking off most of his head and making his limp, lifeless body drop of the edge and land with a dull thud on the forest floor below. . Far above the jungle floor, in the canopy of the tree's, another ninja watches the whole scene unfold, bowing his head in respect to his fallen comrade. He turns his head slightly at the sound of crackling braches, turning around fully once he realises who it is. Another ninja pushes his way through the thick foliage of the canopy, settling down on a brach opposite the first ninja. "Hiroshi has been killed" the first ninja say bluntly, his mask masking his disapointment. "What do we do now then" the other ninja enquires. "We will have to complete the mission, our master said failure is not an option, death will come before failure" the first ninja replies, parting the branches slightly and pointing his finger at the 4 soldiers. " Find Masaru and Isamu and tell them they must kill these men quickly and silently, then report back to me, make haste my brother" he says, giving the other ninja a quick glance of there opponents. The ninja nods his head and disapears back into the foliage making a bee-line for the position of his comrades. Once he gets there he relays the orders to Masaru and Isamu, who are soon creeping through the tree's towards the soldiers, who are hastily burying the body of their comrade, to hide any proof of their precense. Masaru gestures to his partner to flank the intruders, before taking out 3 shurkins, placing them in the gaps between the fingers on his right hand. He drops out of the tree, landing silently behind the preoccupied soldiers. Targeting the nearest one he tosses the shurkins, all of them hitting their marks in the man's back. The bullet proof vest stops these from doing any damage but they do attract his attention, making him to turn slightly, giving Isamu all the shot he needs. The blowgun dart twirls through the air, stabbing into the neck of the soldier. The poison takes effect immediatly and the soldier is soon writhing in agony on the floor, clutching desperatly at his neck . The other three soldiers are immediatly on guard agian, drawing any weapon they can get their hands on. "Are men are dropping like flies sir, who the hell is attacking us" one of them whispers to the leader. "I have no idea sergent, something isn't right about this place" the leader replies, moments before the crackling of leaves sounds from the direction of a heavily foliaged area. "I don't think we're alone he--" The man's sentance is cut short as he feels something slide into his back. He turns his head slightly to see a cloaked man, jabbing a knife like weapon into his back. He roars in agony and wrenches himself free, feeling the blood spurt out of the wound. The ninja then swings his sai at the sergent's jugular, leaving a large gash in his neck, making him drop to the floor, stone dead . The other two soldiers spring into action, drawing their combat knives. The nearest one lunges forward and grabs the ninja's arm, twisting it to force him to drop the sai. He then grabs hold of his cloak and begins stabbing him violently in the chest, the ninja lashing out with his hands to no avail. After several powerful thrusts of the knife, Masaru is too weak to put up any resistance and the soldier pushes him away, his dead body falling next to the body of the soldier he killed before . "Who the hell was that guy" the soldier says, breathing heavily after his frantic attack. The leader crouches over the body of the dead ninja, taking in every detail. "Looks like a fuedal japan ninja, but I didn't think they were around anymore" he replies, rasing himself to his feet again. Almost immediatly he hears the whoosing sound of a projectile, ducking down just in time to avoid the dart heading right for his neck. He swirls around and scans the foliage for the attacker, he spots Isamu, pearched in his platform in the trees. Without even registering action he automaticly draws his tomahawk and hurls it at the ninja, not even pausing to aim. Fortunatly the tomahawk hits it's mark, slaming into Isamu's chest, the impact knocking him out of his pearch. The leader rushes over to him and yanks the tomahawk out, slaming it into the head of the downed and dying ninja, finishing him off. . Up in the canopy above the two remaining ninja's watch as Isamu is finished off by the soldiers. The leader shakes his head in shame before pulling his hand back, pulling the foliage back to cover the two men. "This is not good Shuko" the leader begins "these forgien warriors are more skilled than we gave them credit for". Shuko nods his head, waiting patiently for his master to continue. "Well, I guess it's up to us to stop these warriors now" the leader ? says, drawing the blade which has been in his family for generations. "I will take out their commander, you take out the subordinate" The two remaining soldiers are panicking now, they are down to two men and they haven't even seen the man they are supposed to kill yet. They both know what the price for failure will be if they return home with no progress but at the same time they can't carry out the mission with only two people. After what seems like an eternity, the leader lets out a sigh, not relief but of defeat. "Well private, it looks like we're gonna have to head back to the boat" he says. "With respect commander if we go back empty handed they are going to execute us, they made it perfectly clear that if we don't return with our mission complete then we might as well not bother going back at all". "Well what the hell do you expect me me to do private" the commander says losing his temper and grabbing him by the arm. "We are in the middle of a forgien country being attacked by people we can't see until they make the first move most of our squad is dead and we haven't even got close to finding this Sazumi guy, face it private this mission is a failure, it was always going to be a f---ing failure" The commander stops to breath, the private looking with awe at such a calm and collected man losing his temper in such a way. It is at this moment where they both here the snapping of branches above them. They both look up, just in time to see two ninja's dropping out of the trees above them. The commander manages to roll out of the way, drawing his combat knife as a sword swerves past his face, mere milimetres from taking his nose off. The private is not so lucky, his neck is gashed by shuko as he drops from the tree, the swipe so fast he doesn't even have time to register the attack. Shuko leaves the man for dead and goes to help his leader. The private raises his head, knowing his leader will have no chance against two of these men. He raises a pair of ballistic knives, pushing in the buttons that fire the blades, just as he succumbs to his wounds? . The blades slam into the back of shuko's head, making flip forward and land on his stomach, dying mere seconds afterwards.? The special forces leader yells in anguish and lunges forward with his combat knife, catching the lead ninja off guard and almost scoing a hit, but being skillfully deflected away by the handle of the ninjato. The ninja then tries to rake his sword across the chest of the soldier but he sees the attack coming and takes a step backwards, taking out his tomahawk as he does. The ninja tilts his head to the side to avoid the spinning axe before masterfully hooking the tip of the combat knife with his own blade and wrenching it out of the soldiers hand. He then takes advantage of his opponent's shock to launch a vicious flurry of strikes. However with some quick reflexes, the help of his bullet proof vest and a bit of luck the soldier manages to avoid or deflect all of these blows. He spots one of his deceased comrades crossbow's, lying in the leaves a few metres away. He ducks down under another swipe from the ninjato, grabbing a handful of moist dirt as he rises, flinging it at the ninja. The mud hits the ninja in the eyes with a splat, making him sheath his sword in order to rub the mud away from his face. The commander scrambles across to the crossbow, almost tripping over as he reaches for it. Yanking it free from it's strap, swivels around and fires off a bolt. The ninja leader rubs the mud away just in time to see the bolt slam into his thigh. He yanks furiously as the bolt and manages to pull it out of his leg, lifting up towards his face to inspect the flashing light of the side of it. Just at that moment the bolt explodes, leaving a messy bloody hole where the ninja's face should be. The body stays upright for a few more seconds before dropping, making a dull squelch as it lands? . The commander looks around at the carnage, the bodies of ninja's and soldiers alike scattered all over the forest floor. "I told him this mission was a f---ing failure from the start" he says quietly, before heading back to beach where the boat and his superiors are waiting anxiously for the report of the success of the mission. Winner: Sticks and Stones Warrior Expert's Opinion All things considered this had the potentionel to be a very close matchup. The ninja's were much more stealthy and well trained and the killer instinct and teamwork of the sticks and stones warriors was also a big advantage. However the sheer killing poweress of the crossbow with explosive bolts completly blew the ninja's out of the water and made it a crushing victory for the sticks and stones warriors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Reason The ninja was given a ninjato, a weapon they did not historically use. Category:Battle Subpage